Past and Future
by Iluvkovumiki
Summary: Alyssa and her twin brother Mordred have different destinies, but they are intertwined. What happens when Alyssa's destiny calls her to a different place... and time. And what happens when she finds out about Mordred's destiny? Can she change it, or will she simply cause it to happen faster? Rated T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Deep in the woods surrounding the kingdom of Camelot, in the time of King Uther's rule over the land, a girl of 14 ran through the woods with a boy of the same age and looks. Both had similarly curly hair, though the boy's was much shorter, and crystalline blue eyes hidden beneath their bangs. A ways off a shack stood, old and faded, but with the smoke coming from the chimney and the lively, homey feel it gave off, one could immediately tell it was a home full of warmth. An older woman stood on the front step waving to the children as they ran further into the woods. Her raven-black hair was tied up in a loose bun with curly tendrils hanging in her face, as if refusing to be contained. Her eyes were brown and showed a worry that she wished to hide from the eyes of the two that were obviously her children. She turned to go back into the home after giving one last look after their retreating forms and started cleaning the small home.

2 hours later

"Alyssa!" Mother was yelling for her again but Alyssa wasn't going to listen this time. The wind was blowing through her hair and her dress was wildly flapping in the wind. The tree she had decided to climb this time was much higher than her usual picks. That's why her twin, Mordred, had gone to tell mother on her. Alyssa didn't get why they were so worried about her. Did they somehow forget that she had bird wings and magic to help her along the way? Yeah you heard right. She said bird wings and magic. Mordred had magical powers too, but he didn't get the wings to fly. Mum said that she got wings from her father and her magic from her mum.

"Alyssa!" that was Mordred. Alyssa could hear him trampling through the woods and from where she sat she could just see the mess of black curls that was his hair. She sighed, knowing that she had better get down there if she didn't want to be in too much trouble later. She spread her wings and quickly glided down through the trees to the ground in front of Mordred. Up close she could now see that in Mordred's eyes there was fear, desperation and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa was getting scared now. Mordred never showed emotions like that. Tears were gathering in his eyes.

"It's mum. The knights took her!" Alyssa felt like a ton of bricks had just fallen on her. Her eyes filled and overflowed with tears, mirroring her brother's. The knights of Camelot were a death sentence to anyone with magic. Uther's knights were the reason Mum had brought them to the middle of the forest to live in peace.

"No! Come on," she grabbed her brother's arm and started walking them in the direction of the cabin. "We're going to save her."

"Alyssa we can't fight knights," Mordred had fear in his voice and the hand that Alyssa was holding was shaking violently. Mordred had nightmares about the knights when he was little. They were the reason that he didn't feel right practicing his magic. For Alyssa, they had always been the reason she practiced so fiercely.

"We don't have to fight them. We just have to get her free," Alyssa pulled Mordred down behind a boulder. They could see the shack and beside it, the knights were putting shackles on their mother. There were tears on her face and she was frantically searching the edge of the woods with her eyes, looking for the two of them.

Alyssa locked eyes with her first. She saw the silent plea for them to run, but she couldn't just abandon her. Alyssa looked to the horses the knights had ridden in on. There were four; two red, one black and one white. Alyssa looked to what they were carrying. One of the red ones had a bag full of clothes hanging from its saddle. Alyssa got an idea.

"OI! Fellas!" a knight came out of the house. "There are children's clothes in there. There must be some more magic users out here somewhere."

Alyssa's plan was going to have to work the first time. This was her only chance.

"Ignis," she whispered the word and for a moment, her eyes glowed the silver that meant magic. The clothes caught fire and all four horses reared and ran in the direction of Camelot. Three of the knights chased after them yelling, leaving only one knight holding their mother. It was Mordred's turn now. Alyssa looked him in the eyes and he stood, revealing himself to the knight.

The knight started to go for his sword, but before he could get his hand on it, Mordred spoke.

"Somnus!" the knight fell to the ground, asleep and out of the way. Their mother ran to them, whispering "recludam" and dropping the shackles along the way.

"Come on. We have to get out of here before they come back," she walked as she talked and before she had finished the three of them had walked back into the woods and the shack that had been their home for so long was out of their view.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Ignis- fire**

**Somnus- sleep**

**Recludam- unlock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello my one reader! i'm hoping more people will read this story, but only one person has so far. oh well... i'm going to post another chapter next week. READ AND REVIEW!**

They had been walking for hours. The sky had darkened and then filled with stars, and now the full moon had begun to rise. Alyssa was bone tired and wanted to stop and rest. She had already asked for them to take a break about a hundred times and she was about to make it a hundred and one.

"Can we please-"

"Alyssa! I swear if you ask for us to stop one more time I will slap you!" Obviously, Alyssa wasn't the only one tired because Mordred was particularly touchy right now. To try to avoid getting slapped, Alyssa started to survey the area they were currently trampling through.

The terrain was rocky and uneven. There were boulders on the right and the left sides of the path. Some were precariously sitting on top of each other and some looked as if they had been purposefully sat where they were. There were tall trees everywhere. They were the only sign that the three of them were still in the forest at all.

"Okay you two," Alyssa's mom spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence that had been awkwardly hanging over them. "There's a cave up ahead. We'll be safe there. Come on." Alyssa could see the cave her mother spoke of up ahead and her need for a rest won out over her common sense. She ran ahead of her mother and right into the darkness of the cave.

"Alyssa!" her mother yelled at her and she started to turn around, but something stopped her. At the back of the cave, a glow started to emanate from the darkness. Alyssa could now see that the cave went much further than she had originally thought. She started toward the light, but her mother grabbed her arm.

"Alyssa! You can't just go off on your own! We have to stick together. Now more than ever."

"But mom, there's a light back there," Alyssa had never seen her mother go so pale so quickly. She looked in the direction of the light and dragged Alyssa out to the edges of the cave mouth.

"You stay out of there. Just leave it alone and stay away from that light okay?"

"Okay mom. I promise, I'll leave it alone."

"Good. Thank you. Now, we have to walk the rest of the way out of Camelot's part of the woods tomorrow, so you two better get some rest. Good night." And with that, she laid down with her face to the cave wall. Alyssa curled up back to back with Mordred, just like when they were babies, and the three of them tried to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello all! I would like to say thank you to all that follow my story. this is the first story i have ever posted on Fanfiction so all of you who like my story should review and tell me what you think! But be kind... otherwise Alyssa will turn you into a frog!**

3hours later (around midnight)

There was no way Alyssa could sleep. The glow from the back of the cave was keeping her up. Her mother was asleep. Her brother was practically in a coma. Since they had fallen asleep the glow had simply gotten brighter. It was practically screaming her name. She couldn't resist the mystery it presented.

She rolled away from Mordred's back, silently and slowly so as not to wake him up. She crept towards the light and saw that the back of the cave turned into a set of tunnels, the one on the far right was lit up with the light that was calling her. She gave one last look to her mother and brother's sleeping forms and followed the light further into the labyrinth.

Alyssa must have gone for a long time. She had taken so many turns that she was now worried about finding her way back out, but the light was so bright now that she could see every detail in the walls. She had to be close now, but there was no way of knowing because there was another sharp turn up ahead.

She reached the edge of the turn and was about to go around when something made a noise behind her. It was like a bunch of pebbles had been thrown in her direction. Alyssa looked back where she had come from, but it was like the light stopped right where she was standing.

"Illustras," she whispered the spell and light flooded the tunnel for a moment. Mordred stood in front of her with a look of extreme guilt on his face.

"I thought you promised mom you wouldn't."

"And I thought you were asleep. Looks like we're all getting disappointed tonight. I'm sorry, but I had to know why she didn't want me here."

"I know. You couldn't help yourself. I felt the pull too."

"Yeah, but you have some self control. Come on. We're going to have to hurry if we want to be back before mom wakes up."

The two of them went around the corner, and stopped. All around them, in the walls, the ceiling and the floor, there were crystals. They were gorgeous and they were all different colors and sizes. There were some bigger than Alyssa's hand. This part of the cave was full of color and the air was full of power. The magic in this place was tangible, as if magic had been practiced here forever and the power it left behind had been trapped inside.

"Mordred, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What do you thi-" but Alyssa didn't get to finish that thought because a crystal at the back of the cave began to glow so brightly that it blinded them for a moment. Then, when the light receded, a woman stood in front of them. She wore flowing purple robes that matched the color of the stone she'd come from. In her left hand she held a wooden staff that looked as if it had seen the passing of many years. What caught Alyssa's attention though, were the woman's eyes. They were a metallic silver that matched Alyssa's magic perfectly.

"Alyssa."

"How do you know my name? And who are you?"

"I am Crystallus, keeper of the cave. And I know your name because you have been summoned to this place of power by the magic of the earth itself. You have been called here because your destiny is to be the key to changing the future of a kingdom."

"What are you talking about? I'm just a child, and a poor one at that. How could I be the key to changing the future of a kingdom?"

"Your destiny is to be able to change what has been written. The prophecy of the once and future king can only be changed if you are able to figure out how to do it. Magic and the fates are calling upon you right now, but you choose whether or not to take the path they have set before you. If you take this path, you may be able to improve the future for the better, in more ways than one."

Alyssa looked to her suddenly very silent brother for his reaction to this. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were huge. He wasn't offering any help right now.

"If I am to accept destiny's path, what will happen to me?"

"If you are to choose the path laid before you, then I will be your guide. Much as the dragons are the guides to the dragon lords, or the cards are the guides to those who can read them. I will help you in any way I can."

"Are you sure I will be helping anything?"

"If you choose this path, you may free magic users of all kinds. You will help your kind and help to bring peace to the entire world. The earth has shown me this."

"Then, I will choose this path. If I can help my kind then I will do whatever I can."

"Are you certain? Once you start down this path you will not be able to turn back."

"I am certain. What must I do?" Of course, this is when Mordred wakes up.

"Alyssa! No you cant! What will mother say?"

"Mordred, I must do this. If it is for the betterment of all magic users then I will do what magic wishes of me. Crystallus, what must I do?"

"Firstly, you must take this," She reached towards the crystal she'd come from and a flash of light much smaller than the first turned it into a small silver chained necklace. The crystal hung from it, much smaller than before. "This is how you will speak with me. I reside in the crystal and when you need me, all you must do is call upon me." Alyssa took the necklace from her outstretched hand and clasped it around her neck. "You cannot lose it. Its magic binds it to you until your destiny is completed and magic has released you from your path."

"So, how do I get started on this path magic has set up for me?"

"Your path starts far from here, brave heart. I will give you a moment to say goodbye to your brother."

"What?! Can he not come with me?"

"Your brother's destiny lies with this time and this place. Your destiny, though entwined with his, lies far into the future. This is a place where he cannot follow."

Alyssa felt her eyes tear up and turned to her brother. Mordred's eyes were full of anger and pain. He pulled her into a tight hug and her tears spilled over.

"Tell mom what happened okay? I don't want her to worry about me. I'm sure I'll be fine. I have Crystallus to help me."

"Are you sure you want to do this Alyssa? We may never see each other again."

"Of course we will," Alyssa pulled away to look him in the eyes. She had to prove to him, and herself. "She said our destinies are entwined. How could they be connected but not allow us to see each other again?"

"You're right. Like usual."

"Of course I am."

Alyssa walked out of his embrace and up to Crystallus.

"What do I have to do now?"

"I will say the spell. All you have to do is hold on tight to my staff, else you may be lost to a time in between."

"Alright," she took hold of the staff. It pulsed with the energy of magic. "Goodbye Mordred. I will see you again. I promise."

"Goodbye Alyssa. I promise I won't forget you," he raised his hand in farewell and then all Alyssa could see was bright, purple light. Then, there was darkness.

**Translations:**

**Illustras- illuminate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Alyssa. You must wake up."

Alyssa's head felt like it had been smacked with a tree, repeatedly. She opened her eyes and they met the silver eyes of Crystallus.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the year 2006 in the American city of New York."

"What? Why are we here?"

"In this place, magic is the stuff of myths. No one will suspect you of being a witch, and no one will try to kill you because they suspect it either. Here, in this city and this time, you will be able to strengthen yourself magically until you have been called upon by the others who will join you on your path."

"Okay, but where are we going to stay while I'm getting stronger magically?"

Crystallus waved her free hand and the robes she was wearing were replaced by pants and a shirt. Then she waved her hands at Alyssa and the dress she was wearing was replaced by a similar outfit.

"To all of the people of this time, I am your grandmother. We are going to get what this time period has named, an apartment. We will live just as these people do."

"How long will we be living here?"

"Until magic calls us again."

6 Years Later

Six years. It had been six years since they had come here. Alyssa had been practicing her magic the whole time. She was 20 now and Crystallus didn't have to pretend to be her guardian anymore. She had taken to this place rather easily, all things considered. She loved the food, the clothes, and especially the fact that women could do what they wanted now. Men weren't in charge the way they had been where Alyssa had been born. Women didn't have to wear dresses and stay behind while the men did everything. Here women had just as much power as men. But, as much as she liked this new place, Alyssa still missed her real home. And, behind Crystallus's back, she'd found and practiced a spell to take her back.

She had found the spell almost three years ago. At first she had thought that it might be a fake, but she whispered the words of it out loud, without adding any magic to it, and she had felt the power in the words. She had felt the raw truth and energy that they provided. So, Alyssa had finally found a way home. Now all she had to do was think of her brother at the same age as her and the magic would guide her to where ever he was.

Which is why now, she was sitting in the public library reading everything she could find that had her brother's name in it. Her stress level was just going through the roof because every time she found another reference to her brother, she also found another story about how he had killed King Arthur, and then been killed himself. Alyssa couldn't believe that her brother would do such a thing. Yeah, the Penndragons had been killing magic users for a long time, but her brother was a kind person. Mordred would never kill anyone, but according to the legends it had been his destiny from the beginning. And that is why she had to go back and talk some sense into her stupid brother.

She had been practicing the spell whenever she could without Crystallus there to stop her. The problem was that now she had to actually do the spell, which required time and no interruptions. So, she had to find a way to get rid of Crystallus, or at least to distract her long enough. And she had a very good idea of how to do just that.

Alyssa walked into the apartment and locked the door behind her.

"Crystallus. I think we might have a small problem."

The crystal around Alyssa's neck glowed and Crystallus came out in her jeans and sweater. She preferred the new outfit to her robes.

"What happened?"

"I used a little magic at the book store and there is a slight chance that my boss saw me, but I'm not sure and he hasn't said anything. Is there any way that you could just do a little surveillance and find out?"

"How could you be so careless? You know you're not supposed to practice your magic in front of mortals!"

"I know! Now please?"

"Fine. But don't leave this apartment until I get back."

"I promise."

And in a flash of purple light she was gone and Alyssa was getting started on the spell. It was very complicated. She drew a circle in the middle of the living room with salt and stepped inside. Then she put four stone bowls at each of the four cardinal directions. The north one was filled with dirt and stones, to symbolize earth. The south one had a small fire in it. The east bowl was empty to symbolize air, and the west bowl was full of water. She sat down in the circle with her legs folded under her and began the incantation.

"Et virtutes elementorum testor me ut vadam magica," the salt circle began to glow with the silver light of Alyssa's magical energy. She felt the pull of the earth and closed her eyes to continue her spell. "Mitto me in virtutibus tempore magicis suis Camelot Arthuri!"

And, with that, the pull of time tore her away to her destination. Camelot.

**Translations:**

**Et virtutes elementorum testor me ut vadam magica- I call upon the powers of the elements and magic itself to take me where I must go.**

**Mitto me in virtutibus tempore magicis suis Camelot Arthuri- I send myself to the time of Camelot and King Arthur.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Merlin was tired. He'd had to do a million things for Arthur this morning, including be the brunt of all his jokes. Now he had to go all the way to the woods outside of Camelot's walls, just so he could find the things that Gaius wanted for this potion thing. He didn't even know what potion was for, but he needed to do this because Gaius was busy helping Guinevere with some papers that needed to be looked over.

He had finally found the wild mushrooms he needed when he heard some noise coming from the bushes a ways off. It sounded like a groan or a cry, almost like someone was hurt.

Merlin set down the basket he'd been using and walked towards the bushes slowly, hands outstretched, in case a use of magic was needed. He walked up slowly and saw legs sticking out of the bushes. He pushed the bush out of the way and he stopped with his mouth dropping open and his eyes bugging out.

A girl of about twenty was lying there in the dirt. Her raven black curly hair was splayed out around her head and her eyes were closed. She was pale and her clothes made her look even paler. They were all black. A black shirt with short sleeves and the words 'I'm not shy, I just don't like you.' Her legs were covered in long, black, skintight pants and a pair of boots that looked to be made of leather.

Before Merlin could do or say anything, the girl groaned again and her head rolled towards him. Her eyes blinked open and they were an icy blue that looked so familiar that they floored Merlin. She blinked a few times and then whispered.

"Can you please tell me where I am?"

"Umm… you're in Camelot."

"Finally." She said. And then she smiled. That smile had Merlin speechless and his stomach fluttering.

"What is your name?"

"It's Alyssa. Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin."

Her eyes widened slightly but she quickly tried covered it up by faking a yawn. She rolled onto her side and attempted to push herself up, but her arms buckled beneath her weight and she just ended up on her back again. She looked to Merlin.

"Do you think you could help me? I'm not exactly sure if I can get into Camelot's walls on my own and I really don't think that a female unaccompanied is safe here in the woods."

Merlin blinked and shook himself from his stupor. "Of course. I'll take you to the court physician. He's a friend of mine. He can help you."

"Thank you." She lifted her hand and Merlin picked her up from the ground. He took most of her weight and together they began the long walk to Camelot.

Alyssa was tired. She was practically dead on her feet. Merlin was pretty much dragging her along. Without his help, she never would have made it this far.

The two of them had made their way through the woods and could now see the walls that surrounded Camelot. The sun would soon set, but they would get in before that.

Alyssa couldn't believe her spell had worked. But what was more unbelievable was the fact that Merlin, THE Merlin, was helping her get into Camelot. She'd read all the stories so she knew exactly who he was. She knew everything about Merlin. She knew he was Arthur's manservant and she knew that there was a 100 percent chance that he would know her brother if he was here, but she couldn't ask. In most of the stories, Merlin knew about Mordred's destiny to be the one who kills Arthur. If she affiliated herself with him, she was afraid Merlin would drop her right now and leave her here. She wouldn't take that risk right now.

"So, why exactly were you out in the woods?"

"I told you I was trying to get to Camelot, but I got lost out there."

"Why were you trying so hard to get to Camelot?" Alyssa had to think about this one. She couldn't come up with any excuses though.

"I'm looking for a better life, and I heard that Camelot could give me that."

"I work in the castle. I have lived here for almost five years. I can help you get on your feet here, if you need any help, that is."

"Thank you, that's very kind." She was trying hard to keep herself awake. Merlin must have heard the sleepiness in her tone, because he didn't try to start another conversation.

Alyssa and Merlin made it the rest of the way without incident or questions that Alyssa couldn't answer. She was now sitting in a rather large room on a table, waiting for someone named Gaius to come check her for any health problems. She was very tired because of all the energy the spell had taken out of her, but other than that her only problem was her wings. They yearned to be stretched and she knew they needed to be. She also knew that if this guy checked her for any kind of injuries he was going to see her wings, and she really didn't need that.

The door to the room opened and in strode Merlin, a man that looked like he could be Merlin's grandfather, and a blond guy with a bright red cape and chain mail on. Alyssa seized up for a moment, but tried to calm herself. The blond was obviously a knight, and that in itself was something that terrified Alyssa.

"Alyssa, this is Gaius," he gestured to the older man, "And this is king Arthur."

Alyssa was a little shocked that the King of Camelot had come down here. Merlin must suspect something.

"I would get down and curtsy, but I am very tired and I really don't think I'd be able to stay standing long enough." Arthur's face got a bit of a shocked and insulted look on it before he could control himself and Alyssa smiled on the inside.

"Let me look at you my dear," that was Gaius. He looked into her face and he must have seen the exhaustion all over it. "You should be fine after some sleep and a meal. Can you tell us who exactly you're looking for?" So Merlin had blabbed then. Oh well, she might as well tell them the truth now.

"I'm looking for a better life," she said it with an air of finality that seemed to have shocked the three men in the room. They looked at each other questioningly before turning back to her. She spoke again before they could say anything. "I am very tired and I don't think I can stay upright much longer. Do you think I could perhaps get some rest?" Alyssa allowed all of her exhaustion to pour into her words Gaius must have realized that she needed the rest very much.

"Yes, of course. You can sleep in the room at the top of the stairs." Merlin gave Gaius a bit of a dubious look. The room was probably his then.

"I don't want to impose."

"It's no imposition. You can stay up there and I will come wake you when dinner time arrives."

"Okay." She slowly slid off the table and went up the stairs and into the room Gaius had pointed out. She opened the door and saw that there was a small bed, just big enough for her. She collapsed on it and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Serious drama is about to ensue! What will happen? Read on! The flying creatures demand it!**

**ALYSSA: Iluvkovumiki does not own Merlin, but she does own me and the plot of this story... unfortunately...**

**Hey! **

**Chapter 6**

Merlin watched the girl go up the stairs and close the door to his room behind her. He then turned toward Arthur to speak, but was cut off.

"Tell me when she awakens and inform me of her condition should anything change, please Gaius."

"Of course sire."

Arthur then strode out the door and Merlin turned to Gaius.

"She is very strange Gaius. There is something very familiar about her but I cant put my finger on it. And when I found her, I could feel some strong magic in the air."

"We will have to keep an eye on her Merlin. Something is off here."

Alyssa was awakened by a rather loud clanging sound. It came form behind the door of the small room and was followed by some curses and grumbling. It sounded like Merlin.

Alyssa opened the door to find Merlin sitting on the floor with plates and cups spread out around him. Alyssa tried to cover her mouth and stifle the laughs. She failed miserably.

"Is that really necessary?"

"I'm sorry," another giggle escaped form between her lips, causing Merlin to scowl at her. "Here, let me help you with those." Alyssa crouched down and helped him pick up the rest of the plates. When only one plate was left on the ground, they made the mistake of reaching for it at the same time.

In the second it took for their hands to brush, gold energy reached out to silver and a spark of the two colors arced between their hands like lightning. Boy and girl froze and their eyes, still strangely colored by the magic in the air, met. Silver looked into gold and gold looked into silver. And then the door opened.

Alyssa sprung up and away from Merlin and he did the same. Gaius walked in, not noticing the awkward in the air. His head was down, looking at a book. So he hadn't seen. He didn't see Alyssa's magical outburst. He stopped walking between the two and looked up.

"Oh, Alyssa. So you're finally awake?"

"Yes sir. How long was I out?"

"A few hours. Dinner will be ready soon. Would you help Merlin set the table please?"

"Sure," Alyssa didn't know what to do. Merlin was staring at her with wide eyes. He had obviously figured out that she had magic as well, and now he was getting over the shock. Alyssa went to put the pile of plates she had picked up on the table and started setting three places for them. Merlin came over to the table and set down the cups and utensils he was holding. He was staring at her again, but this time there was a fear Alyssa hadn't expected.

"You need to tell me who you are and what you are doing here right now."

"Merlin!" Gaius had heard what he had said. Merlin wanted him to hear it too, Alyssa could tell.

"You really think we need to have this conversation here? Now?" She whispered it furiously at him. He simply nodded and looked at Gaius.

"She has magic."

He had said it so plainly and loudly that Alyssa was suddenly very afraid. She was shaking with her fear and she felt her magic being loosed accidentally before she saw the cups start to shake. She hadn't felt like this since she was five and the knights had taken their neighbor for being a sorceress.

"Please, don't tell anyone. I don't want to die." Her voice was full of fear and cracked as she spoke. Merlin suddenly turned to her. His eyes softened and the fear in them was now absent.

"I'm not going to tell anyone unless I need to, okay?"

"Okay." Alyssa reigned in the energy flowing out around her and sat down to calm herself. She knew already that this was going to be a long night. Merlin's eyes had a million questions and Gaius was looking at her with the same in his own. She just had to make sure that she left her brother out of this. After all, if she aligned herself with King Arthur's supposed killer now, Merlin would never allow her to stay in Camelot.

**ALYSSA: that was terrifying. Why do such terrible things happen to my life?**

**Well, its my story ****so... I will them to occur! MWAHAHAHAHA! Wait till you see what happens next time!**

**ALYSSA: If i turned you into a frog would you still be able to mess up my life?**

***GULP***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hola peoples! Here be a new chapter! Read it up! A story is told and a turn for the worse occurs! **

**Alyssa: Why do you have to mess up my life? And why did you tie me to a chair?!**

**I want people to read this don't I? And you're tied to a chair because you tried to turn me into a frog! Now say what i told you to say!**

**Alyssa: Iluvkovumiki does not own Merlin, but this is her story.**

**Thank you!**

Alyssa pulled herself up from the hard wood of the short stool and grabbed the bottles of potions from Gaius. It had been a week since she had told them her story, keeping her brother's name form it all and making up quite a bit. Her story now was that she was born and raised in a kingdom that was far away, but had always wanted to try to live in the Camelot of magic that she had heard of from the Druids stories. So she trekked the miles that needed to be trekked to get here and got lost along the way. Not exactly a lie, but also not exactly the whole truth either.

She didn't care, so long as she was able to stay in the castle. She had tried to find her brother multiple times, but every time she had the chance to look for him he wasn't in the castle. Apparently, he had acquired a home at the outskirts of Camelot. It was near the surrounding wall and Alyssa would have gone their long ago, but it was too far from the market for her to be there without a good reason. Now, she finally had one.

In the castle, she was Gaius's helper. She took his potions to those who needed them and she had been waiting days for Mordred to need one. She had been prepared to wait longer, but she figured that his nightmares would eventually come back, living in a place where the knights that had chased him as a child protected. He had told Gaius yesterday that he was having trouble sleeping, and Gaius had just finished the potion that helped people sleep. She had just gotten lucky enough to be the one in the room when Gaius had bottled it.

Alyssa rounded the corner of another stall and had to pull her dress out of the way when a couple of kids ran past her. She had opted to trade her jeans and hot topic graphic tee for the long black dress that Queen Guinevere had been kind enough to give to her. The Queen had been very concerned for Alyssa when she had heard her story, and had thought Alyssa might need a comfortable dress. It had been very kind of her. Guinevere was all the kind and loving queen that Alyssa had read about.

Alyssa wound her way out of the market and could now see the gates of the walls. And there, to the right of the gates, she could see a small house that was owned by the one person that shared her story. She swiftly walked all the way up to the door and knocked. Her nerves were fraying and she was getting very worried that she hadn't heard anything from inside. She knocked again. Nothing. Not a sound came from inside.

Alyssa felt her heart stutter. He wasn't here. Her brother wasn't here. What was she going to do? She felt a tear fall from her eye and looked up at the home one last time. She was about to turn around when somebody spoke.

"Hello? Are you the one Gaius sent with my potion?"

Alyssa froze up. That voice was achingly familiar. Her heart picked up speed and her nerves caused her hands to shake. She couldn't even turn around. She couldn't even say anything. She heard the footsteps and the rattle of chainmail as he walked up to her.

"Excuse me? Miss? Are you alright?" He gripped her arm and she let him turn her around to face him. Ice blue met ice blue and Alyssa felt tears well up in her eyes again, only this time they were tears of joy.

Mordred's mouth opened and then closed as he took in the emotional state of the woman in front of him. Tears were streaming down her face, but there was a smile on her face as well. She looked as if she was just made the happiest person in the world, simply because he had shown up here. She looked at him as if she knew him. Did he know her?

"Umm. Are you all right? Come on inside and I'll get you some water."

Alyssa felt her smile disappear and her heart cracked in two. He didn't remember her! How could he not remember her?!

She let him lead her into the small home he had and he set her in a chair. She pulled the bottle of sleeping draught out of her small bag and set it on the table beside her. She looked at the reason she had risked travelling back in time. He was about the same height as her. His hair was still as curly and dark as ever. His eyes were still their normal shade of icy blue. What had happened that he would forget her? Was she just too different to look like his sister?

"Mordred, how could you?" Her words froze him. It was the first thing she had said to him and it was accusatory and cruel. He slowly turned toward her. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were clouded with confusion.

"What are you talking about? Do I even know you?"

"Yes, you did once. We were very close. How could you possibly forget?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can see that," Alyssa stood and walked to the door. She stood there and turned around in the open doorway. She looked him in the eyes and said, "You promised you wouldn't forget me. I can't believe you broke your promise. I'm supposed to be the one that breaks her promises. And I kept mine. What happened to you?" Her voice broke on the last word and she ran out the door and through the gate. She headed out of Camelot, straight for the woods that would hide her from the eyes of the world. She needed some release. She needed a break. She needed to fly again.

**So what did you think peoples? I think you should tell me in a review! Give me five reviews and you get a new chapter!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I decided that i wanted to post, even though i didnt get five reviews, because of a certain reader. She's the only one that has reviewed so far and i thank her very much!:)**

**Sorry its so short, but there's a little bit of Merlin/Alyssa fluff for you!:)**

Mordred was so tired. He was worn out from training with the knights already. And then this morning he had been taken to the training grounds to train with King Arthur himself. He had gotten his butt kicked and he needed a nap. He'd been happy to finally receive the sleeping draught from Gaius, but that girl had just exhausted him even more.

Who the heck was she? Why the heck did she think she knew him? The girl hadn't even told him her name! She had just gone on and on about promises. But he wasn't going to deal with that right now. Right now, he was going to get some rest. He'd already taken the potion and now all he had to do was lay down and go to sleep. He pushed his back up against the wall, imagining that his back was to his mother's.

Alyssa knew she needed to fly back to the castle before Merlin and Gaius sent out search parties for her, but she just couldn't do it. The black feathers of Alyssa's wings were ruffling in the wind caused by her flight. She felt free and safe and perfectly content with where she was right now. She didn't want to have to face the chance of seeing her brother right now, or the fact that he didn't remember her. She didn't want to keep hiding the truth from people. She wanted to be herself and feel perfect.

But Alyssa really did need to go back. She needed the sleep and frankly, she needed the normality of life right now.

Alyssa landed at the edge of the woods out side of Camelot's walls and peeked around the trees to see if the gates were open. They weren't and the knights were already doing rounds to enforce curfew. Alyssa couldn't see a way over without being spotted or shot by the archers. Looks like it was time for some advanced magic.

Alyssa pictured the small room that belonged to Merlin clearly in her mind and slowly reigned in her magic. She spoke the spell with the power and magic it required.

"Ianuae magicae."

She closed her now silver eyes and felt a tug pull on her gut. When the force was gone, she opened her eyes to a very surprised Merlin. He was sprawled out in the floor, almost as if she had scared him. The expression on his face was priceless. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Alyssa laughed out loud.

"What the heck was that?"

"You mean, you don't know how to do that? It's a very simple spell. I could teach you, if you want." She reached down and grabbed his hand, hauling him up from the floor. His eyes were still rather larger than usual, but at least he had closed his mouth.

"That would be fun," he flashed a goofy smile and her, and Alyssa couldn't help but smile back at him. "Maybe I wont have to run all over the castle for Arthur anymore if I figure that one out."

Alyssa looked down and suddenly realized she was still holding his hand, and he didn't seem to realize it either. She felt her cheeks go bright red.

"Um, Merlin, Can I have my hand back now?"

He blushed and quickly released her hand. Both were now standing there quite awkwardly. Alyssa spoke first.

"Uh, I should probably get to bed. I'm supposed to start working as Gwen's maidservant tomorrow and I wouldn't want to be asleep on my first day."

"You're right and I should get ready for another day working for king prat." This pulled another giggle from Alyssa and Merlin grinned again. His smile, though quite goofy, seemed to always make her happier.

"Good night Merlin," she smiled at him again and walked to the door.

"Good night, Alyssa."

**Translations:**

**Ianuae magicae- teleport**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Two chapters, One day! This one is a bit longer than the last one. Hope you like it!**

"Good morning my lady," Alyssa walked into Guinevere's room and quickly went to open the curtains to fill the room with some sunlight. Guinevere was already up and dressed, surprisingly, but Alyssa guessed that was what happened when you were a maidservant for most of your life.

"Good morning Alyssa. By the way, when it's just us, you can call me Gwen. Save the proper stuff for the public okay?"

"Of course Gwen." Alyssa smiled at her, "would you like me to bring you some breakfast from the kitchens or would you rather eat downstairs?"

"I will eat downstairs in the dining hall Alyssa. Have you seen Merlin this morning?"

"Yes, I believe he was going to wake up King Arthur."

"_MER_LIN!" Arthur's voice suddenly came from the room next door as a clattering of metal rang through the hall. Guinevere was already out the door, heading out to save Merlin from Arthur's wrath, and Alyssa quickly followed after her.

After Gwen had calmed Arthur and taken him down to the dining hall for breakfast, Merlin and Alyssa were left in the king's chambers to clean up Merlin's little incident. He had somehow managed to get food everywhere.

"Merlin how did you manage to get it on the ceiling?"

"The platter went straight up when I slipped. Some of its contents must have ended up going a little higher than others." Alyssa smiled at him as she climbed the ladder she had found with a red rag in her hand. He was too clumsy for anyone's good, but she thought it was adorable. If she had met him in New York, she probably would have gone out with him.

"How is your day going? I mean it's still pretty early and all and I know I've kind of been here for all of your morning, but-"

"It's going fine Merlin," she quickly cut off his rant. For some reason, he tended to talk too much when it was just the two of them. "Guinevere is very kind and she's treating me more like a friend than a servant."

"That's Gwen for you. She's a very kind person, to everyone."

"Yes, she is a very kind queen. It's not the kind of thing you would expect."

"Your majesty? I was told that you- oh. I'm sorry. Hello Merlin. Can either of you tell me where King Arthur is?"

Alyssa wasn't going to turn around. She was going to control herself. She wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her. She couldn't help it that the ladder started shaking. Her anger and despair was getting the best of her magical control. The ladder tipped and Alyssa landed in someone's arms. Problem was, they didn't feel like Merlin's skinny arms. They felt metallic.

"Are you okay?"

Alyssa opened her eyes and looked into Mordred's face. She felt her anger getting the better of her and she pulled away from him, but of course she tripped while saying yes and ended up in Merlin's arms. Could this day get any better?

"Alyssa are you okay?" Merlin was speaking now.

"Yeah, Merlin. I'm fine," she looked up into Merlin's eyes, and couldn't pull away. His sea blue eyes were bright and full of worry. She couldn't remember the last time someone had worried that much about her.

"Ahem," Alyssa and Merlin froze, just now realizing that they were close enough to kiss and also not alone. They both stepped away from each other. Merlin was blushing a color as bright as Mordred's knight cape and Alyssa suspected that her face looked the same way. She looked into her brother's eyes and saw something strange in them. There was almost what looked like a bit of anger in there, as if he suddenly felt a little protective of her. Maybe he did remember, he just couldn't remember her specifically.

"Could you please tell me where Arthur is? I'm supposed to be training with him today."

"I believe he's in the dining hall with Lady Guinevere. They went down there to eat breakfast together," Alyssa told him quietly.

"And that's where we should be right now, Alyssa," Merlin grabbed her hand and led her down to the dining hall quickly. She looked at him questioningly and he gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later.' And she knew he would.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch and Alyssa soon found herself heading back down to her room next to the physician room. She passed her door and went straight for Merlin. She was going to find out what his problem had bee earlier that day.

"Hey Gaius," she found him at one of his worktables. He was bent over a cauldron, stirring some kind of potion that smelled horrible. "Where's Merlin? I need to talk to him now."

"I think he's still helping Arthur. He hasn't been down here."

"Oh, okay. Is there anything you need help with then?"

"Yes, actually. Could you go out and gather these from the forest for me? I need to make another sleeping draught for Sir Mordred."

Alyssa tensed and prayed that Gaius wouldn't notice. She was hoping for too much again.

"Are you alright Alyssa? Every time someone mentions Sir Mordred you tense up and become very quiet."

"It's nothing Gaius." Nothing she wanted to tell him right now anyways.

"Alyssa you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yes Gaius. I know that. It's just, I don't want anyone else to know about it and I know you tell Merlin everything so…"

"I don't tell him everything Alyssa. Trust me on that one. You can tell me when you're ready. All right?"

"I'll think about it Gaius."

Alyssa loved the forest here. She had missed the wild feel of the woods of Camelot when she was in New York. There, they had only Central Park. It wasn't the same.

She wound her way through the forest, stopping to pick up things that were on Gaius's list. She kept walking, and eventually, she had everything she needed. She started to walk back the way she came, slowly. Then her necklace suddenly started glowing. Well, looked like Crystallus had finally caught up with her. She groaned.

"Crystallus. Stop glowing and come on."

"What do you think you're doing here," she asked as the glow faded from the necklace and she appeared in front of Alyssa. She was mad, Alyssa could tell.

"Well, I thought I would just try to say hi to my brother, but he doesn't remember me at all." Crystallus sighed. She looked sad suddenly.

"I know. And I can tell you why."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey everybody! New Chapter, New drama, and new crazy! Hope you love it!:)**

"Crystallus?" Alyssa couldn't believe this. How did she know what was wrong with her brother? Why hadn't she told her something was wrong with him?

"It was Morgana. She found him sometime after he was brought to Camelot as a knight. He was alone, in the forest. She cursed his mind so that he wouldn't remember his past. She wanted him to be all hers. She has left him here in Camelot with one thought. He is to get close to Arthur, and when Morgana finally brings her forces against the king, Sir Mordred is to kill Arthur."

Alyssa couldn't move. A thousand thoughts were trying to get on center stage for her. Morgana had cursed her brother. Her brother was meant to kill Arthur. Her brother couldn't remember his past. He couldn't remember her! Crystallus had kept this from her. How could she? Mordred was cursed. But, didn't all curses have cures?

"Crystallus. How could you not tell me?"

"I knew you needed to be in New York and I knew if I told you that, then you would come back here. You started down this path remember?"

"There has to be a way to break this curse right? That's the trick with black magic. It's not strong enough to be unbreakable. It always has loopholes. What's the cure for this curse?"

"I do not know Alyssa. Few people still know anything of the old religion or the magic Morgana uses."

Morgana. She would know the cure to this curse. Either her or a dragon, but Uther had killed all of them already. Alyssa had to find Morgana. If she wouldn't tell Alyssa the cure, then Alyssa would make her tell her.

"I'm going after her."

"You cant Alyssa," there was worry in Crystallus's voice now. "You can't go after her. She will kill you and then your destiny will be lost forever."

"But-"

"Alyssa?"

It was Merlin. Crap. He just had to come after her didn't he? Why couldn't she catch a break right now?

"Crystallus," she was whispering now as merlin trampled through the forest towards them. "Hurry. Hide in the necklace."

"Fine. But we'll be finishing this discussion later."

Crystallus disappeared in the purple glow of her magic and Alyssa quickly hid the crystal necklace in her dress. Merlin broke through the last thick line of trees and found her there with her basket of Gaius's stuff and a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey. I was looking for you. Gaius said he sent you out here by yourself. I was a little worried about you."

"Merlin, I can take care of myself and you know it," Alyssa pushed past him and started walking back towards Camelot. He quickly followed after her.

"What was that light back there? And were you talking to someone?" Leave it to Merlin to pay attention when attention wasn't wanted.

"What are you talking about? The only voice I heard was yours and there was no light back there. Did you hit your head again?" she smiled sweetly at him. He turned red and his expression filled with embarrassment.

"I didn't hit it that hard. I know what I heard and I know what I saw. You're lying to me aren't you?"

"No Merlin I'm not lying to you. I'm being completely truthful. I promise," her heart hurt to do this to him, but just to be sure he would believe her, she poured magic into her words. But she was careful to put just enough that he didn't feel it.

It must have worked because he didn't press any more. The rest of their walk was in silence.

That night, after Gaius, Merlin and Alyssa finished eating dinner, Merlin went straight to bed. He had been run all over Camelot by Arthur and the ridiculous errands he could come up with. Alyssa could already hear him snoring.

She was going to leave. She really was, but Gaius was very knowledgeable when it came to the old religion. And she very much wanted to talk to someone about all of this. Gaius had promised he wouldn't say anything to anyone. He was the only person that Alyssa couldn't see freaking out too.

"Gaius?"

"Hm?"

"Remember when you said I could tell you anything?"

"Yes," his tone was suddenly sounding suspicious. Alyssa bit her lip and then continued before she could chicken out.

"I need to talk to someone about all of this, and I feel like you might be able to help me so," and she told him. She told him everything. She left nothing out. His eyes widened when she talked about Mordred and New York. By the time she was completely finished with her story, his eyebrows were on his forehead and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Gaius?"

He mumbled something she couldn't understand and she leaned forward to put her hand on his. He looked up at her and shook himself out of his frozen state. Then he stared at her for a few moments, like he was seeing her for the first time.

"You do look like Mordred. Your hair and your eyes are exactly the same."

"Yeah I know. Do you think you can help me break this curse Morgana's put on him? I really can't lose my brother. He's all I have Gaius."

"Of course I'll help you. I'll start researching first thing in the morning."

"Thank you so much Gaius. Just don't tell anyone okay? Merlin doesn't know and I don't want him to. I'm scared he'll hate me if he finds out I'm Mordred's sister."

Gaius smiled at her. She smiled back before letting lose a terribly large yawn. It was far too late to do anything but go to bed now.

"Good night Gaius. I'll see you at breakfast."

She went to her room and closed the door. When she lay down in her bed she felt as if a ten-pound weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She wasn't keeping this secret from everyone now, and she even had help finding a cure for the curse. When she fell asleep she dreamed of a reunion that was heartbreakingly beautiful.

**Dont forget to review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Some nice fluff and some progress on Mordred's situation.:)**

"Alyssa?"

"Yes my Lady?" Alyssa was in Guinevere's chambers. She was cleaning up Gwen's books. She had left them sprawled out on the desk in the corner and Alyssa was having trouble putting them up when she was such a bookworm. She kept reading a few pages before she put them away.

"I told you, you're supposed to call me Gwen when it's just the two of us remember?"

"Sorry Gwen."

"Thank you. Now, I was going to ask you if you knew how to read?"

"Um, yes Gwen. I learned it from my mother. I love books so much. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to put them away." Alyssa could feel herself blushing fiercely as she put away the book she was holding and picked up another.

"Oh. It's alright Alyssa. I was just going to say that if you wanted to borrow one of them you could."

"Oh really Gwen?"

"Of course. I loved to read when I was a servant too. Morgana used to loan me her books when she finished them."

Gwen smiled wistfully. There was sadness and happiness in her expression at the same time. Alyssa thought quickly and tried to bring her out of her sadness.

"Do you have any suggestions my Lady?"

"Alyssa!"

"Sorry!"

Gwen smiled at her, all traces of the sadness she felt gone. "You should read the blue one. It's a romance. I think you'll like it."

"Thank you Gwen."

"And thank you Alyssa. Now why don't you go eat dinner before Merlin comes chasing after you?"

"What?"

"Alyssa don't you see how much he likes you? I know you're not that lost."

Alyssa blushed furiously. She couldn't talk about this right now.

"I'm sorry Gwen but I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to go now." She walked out, listening to Gwen chuckle softly behind her.

When Alyssa got down to Gaius's rooms, it was strangely silent. Merlin wasn't shouting about how much of a prat Arthur was. Gaius wasn't telling him to be quiet before someone heard him. Something was definitely wrong.

Alyssa came around the corner prepared to defend herself should someone suddenly attack her, and found Gaius reading with no Merlin in sight.

"Gaius? What's going on? Where's Merlin?"

"He had to go on a hunting trip with Arthur. I'm looking for a cure to this curse."

"Oh wonderful. Merlin's going to complain for hours when he gets back."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be more tired than anything. Arthur will probably be running him everywhere." Gaius looked back down at the page he was reading before she walked in and quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper next to him.

"Have you found anything that could help me with Mordred?"

Gaius looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"I have been looking over all the spells that have to do with memory blocking and I have found that there is a way to unlock them again," here he frowned a little, "but the problem is that it's a long complicated spell that Mordred will have to willingly enter into. Even if he's not the one performing the spell, he has to be willing to sit in the circle until his memories are returned to him."

"That's a problem considering that we could be caught at any moment if the spell is too long and Mordred thinks I'm a loon right now."

"Yes, we will have to find a way to convince him," he smiled at her again, "At least we know where to start now."

"At least we know where to start," she agreed with him. Her heart wasn't as heavy with defeat now, but it still hurt a little to remember that Mordred didn't know who she was anymore. She would never give up on her brother, even if it hurt her in the process.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Sire, the sorcerer Osgar attacked our men and killed one of our own. He's been sighted in the forest repeatedly since the incident. We must go after him before he hurts another." Sir Leon spoke quickly and fiercely. The sorcerer Osgar had killed a knight the day before. Arthur had been hit hard by his death and he was trying his best to remain calm and collected. He was seated in his throne with Guinevere beside him in her own. Alyssa was to the side of Guinevere, opposite an obviously worried Merlin. The king's knights were all in the throne room, each with their own worried expression on their faces. They wanted blood. They wanted to avenge their fallen comrade by spilling the blood of the sorcerer responsible. Alyssa had the feeling that if they saw any sorcerers their blood lust might be satisfied.

"You are correct Sir Leon," Arthur began, "We will leave in the morning and head into the Essetir woods to go after Osgar."

The knights all bowed with murmured 'yes sires' and left he room. Gwen turned to Arthur as soon as the four of them were alone. Her face suddenly turned from calm to worried. Her eyes showed the force of unshed tears.

"Arthur are you sure about this? Osgar is said to be a very powerful sorcerer."

"Guinevere, I have to. He was my friend and a fellow knight. We must avenge his death and punish the man responsible." Gwen gave Arthur a forced smile and nodded shakily. Arthur must have sensed her distress because he silently waved Alyssa and Merlin out and then pulled Gwen into a tight hug.

Alyssa followed Merlin from the room and they closed the door behind them. They started walking down to Gaius's rooms in silence. Merlin had an expression on his face that said how distressed he was. Alyssa had a million thoughts running through her mind. _Would Mordred go on this trip? What if he was injured? What about Merlin? What if he gets hurt? _Though she hated to admit it, Alyssa worried about Merlin as much as she worried about her brother. She didn't want anything to happen to him either.

"Merlin," she stopped him in the hallway. They were in sight of Gaius's chambers, but Alyssa needed to say this. "Merlin you will be careful won't you?"

He smiled at her slightly and her heart fluttered a little.

"Of course I'll be careful. When am I not careful?" She giggled at the question, thinking about the many close calls he and Gaius had told her about.

He smiled at her again and she felt tears enter her eyes as her worry grew for him and for Mordred. He spotted them quickly and pulled her into a tight hug. She was crying into his shirt and gripping it tightly in her hands. Merlin had his head on the top of hers, whispering soothing words to her as she cried. Eventually, she calmed and was able to stop crying all together. She pulled away a little bit and looked up into his eyes.

That was when she realized how close their faces were. He glanced down at her lips and the two of them stared at each other for what felt like hours before they started to lean towards each other slowly. They were only an inch apart now, both searching the others eyes, begging the question of if this was okay. Alyssa stared into his blue eyes and was about to pull his lips to her own, when someone coughed into their hand from down the hallway.

The feeling changed instantly. Both of them pulled away and glanced towards the one who had coughed. Gaius stood there with a smirk on his face, trying to hold back his obvious amusement at their discomfort. Merlin spoke first.

"I'm going to go check on Arthur and see if he needs anything," he loped off towards the throne room as Alyssa nodded and walked past Gaius and into the physicians offices.

"Alyssa," he started. She turned towards him, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "You need to be careful. You're not from this time, remember?"

"I know Gaius, but I feel a connection with him that I've never felt with anyone before. The only reason he knows I have magic is because our powers reached out for each other. Every time I'm near him my magic screams at me to be closer. It magic wants me to be near him and I want to be near him too." She spoke quietly. Tears were filling her eyes as the revelation that she could never be with him washed over her. She would have to go against everything her magic was telling her to do. Her heart was going to break if they got that close again.

"I'll be more careful Gaius. Don't worry about it."

Alyssa ran out the door and to her room. The tears were streaming down her face as she laid down on her bed. She curled up there and fell asleep with nightmares of loneliness and being completely lost.

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alyssa felt ridiculous. She was currently wearing the outfit she had brought with her when she travelled back from 2012, which she had hidden beneath her bed when she had been given dresses. Her t-shirt and black jeans felt way better than the heavy dresses she'd had to wear recently. Her leather boots felt amazingly comfortable on her sore feet. The shoes of this time offered absolutely no protection.

But the clothes weren't the reason she felt ridiculous. The reason she felt ridiculous was because she was currently trudging through the woods after Merlin and Mordred. She had decided to follow the large group of knights on their quest very soon after they had left. She didn't want anything to happen to either of them and she was going to make sure that nothing did.

Alyssa could see their camp from where she was sitting in the forest. Her back was up against a tree and she was sitting high up in the branches thanks to the strength of her wings. She was cold and she was uncomfortable, but being up in this tree was reminding her of the last time she had seen her mother and brother.

Currently, Mordred was acting as guard for the camp. He'd been sitting up for as long as they'd been camped there, and Alyssa didn't think he was going to wake anyone else up to take his place any time soon. He was fighting to keep his eyes open, but he had always been stubborn like that. He would never admit to the other knights that he was tired, especially considering that this was his first quest with them. He had to prove himself.

Alyssa was tired too. Her eyes weren't staying open. She was so tired.

When Alyssa woke up the next morning, she cursed at herself. The camp had long ago been cleaned up, and the knights were already gone. Alyssa started to fly up and did circles around the campsite, slowly moving outward until she finally saw Arthur, Merlin and Mordred walking together through the woods. She sighed with relief.

Alyssa landed in a tree above them. It was thick with leaves and the three men wouldn't be able to see her from where they were. That's where she was when Osgar came slowly through the trees and handed the large gold coin to Arthur. When she spotted it, her blood chilled. She knew exactly what that thing was, and if the Disir wanted Arthur, then something big was going to go down.

Alyssa muffled the cries that emitted from her mouth when Osgar died. Though he had killed a knight, it still hurt to see another user of magic die. She watched as they buried him in an unmarked grave, and when they all left the site, her anger controlled her and she flew to a tree closer to the spot. If they wouldn't mark his grave, then she would. Before she could fly down though, Merlin came back and started piling stones on the site. Mordred soon followed.

"What would the king say if he knew what you were doing Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at Mordred with a barely suppressed grin on his face.

"Don't worry Merlin. I would have done the same thing."

This was the moment when things went wrong. The branch holding Alyssa up creaked and before she could realize what was going on, it snapped. She fell all the way down the tall tree, hitting multiple branches along the way. She tried to put her arms out to catch herself, but couldn't avoid the branch that hit her head, hard. The last thing she knew before darkness overwhelmed her was the fact that Merlin and Mordred were staring at her black wings like she was a monster.

Merlin was in shock. He'd watched the black mass roughly make its way down the tree. Branches and leaves had rained down as it hit the ground hard. But he hadn't expected the thing to be a person. He saw the black things on its back and somehow registered that they were wings. However the most surprising part of this whole thing was the fact that the person in front of him was Alyssa.

She looked much the way she'd looked when he'd first found her in the woods. Her curly, black hair was knotted and tangled with leaves and branch pieces. Her porcelain face was covered in dirt and scrapes from her fall and on her forehead was a cut with a bruise forming around it. That must have been what had knocked her unconscious. She was wearing what she had been wearing the day he had found her, pants and a strange shirt.

Merlin looked at Mordred. His face wasn't as surprised as Merlin would figure it should be. In fact, he looked as if he was getting a very bad headache. His hands were clutching his head as he stared at Alyssa with wide eyes. In them, Merlin could see confusion, sadness and anger. And for a moment, Merlin thought he saw a recognition there, but it quickly disappeared, leading Merlin to believe he'd imagined it.

"Mordred. We need to help her," He spoke slowly and quietly. The fact that the knights hadn't come looking for them yet just meant that their time was running short. He started to speak again, but then Alyssa started to roll over. It was slow but at least it meant that she was okay.

"Alyssa?"

"Merlin," she looked around at him then to Mordred. "Mordred?"

Her face grew worried when she looked at Mordred and Merlin looked at him again. He looked like he was under extreme duress. He was clutching his head tightly and looked like he was trying not to scream. He opened his eyes for a moment and looked straight at Alyssa. His eyes showed pain, but he spoke quickly through his clenched teeth.

"Alyssa. You can't fight her spell. It's too strong."

"No. I wont give up on you Mordred. I'm not letting you go that easily."

Mordred smiled and closed his eyes tightly. Then, his whole body went rigid against some invisible pain. Then, he relaxed. Mordred collapsed to the ground and Alyssa just barely stopped him from hitting hard. She laid him down gently.

The three of them stayed like that a few moments. Mordred breathing slowly, Alyssa staring at him and Merlin staring at them both. Then, Merlin's mind caught up with what had happened.

"What was that?"

"Merlin. I can't talk about it right now okay? I have to get back to Camelot. No one knows I'm here. He won't remember anything when he wakes. Just make sure he gets back okay. Please?"

Merlin nodded and Alyssa extended her wings. Merlin realized she was preparing to take off and he stopped her.

"Wait," he grabbed her arm and waited till she turned to look him in the eyes. When she did, he spoke again. "We will talk about all of this when I get back."

He poured all his anger into his words and she looked away and nodded at him. He stepped back and watched in awe as she went straight up into the sky and disappeared behind the clouds above.

**So, there may be hope for Mordred yet! But what will all of this do to Merlin and Alyssa?**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alyssa was waiting. She didn't like waiting. The entire situation she was currently stuck in was too much for her to sit still like this. But when she promised Merlin they would talk, her mind wouldn't focus long enough to let her do anything else. She was currently sitting in his room, on his bed, just waiting for him. This was what she hated, the waiting game.

She shouldn't have to wait much longer though. The group had returned over an hour ago. Merlin was simply held up by Arthur now. Which gave her time to think on what had happened with Mordred.

The whole thing was crazy. Mordred's memories had broken through, if only for a moment. For a moment, he was her brother again, not some stranger that thought she was insane. The spell had been weakened by the sight of Alyssa with her wings, a sight that he had seen many times over the course of his life. For some strange reason it had broken the spell for a short amount of time. Now she just had to make it happen again so that she could get him into the circle for her own little spell.

The door to Gaius's offices creaked open downstairs. Someone was walking across the large room and heading for the stairs. Alyssa heard the creaking and popping noises of each stair as they slowly came up. They stopped at the door to Merlin's bedroom and they opened it.

Merlin stood there in the doorway, staring at her for a while. He came in and closed the door behind. Alyssa started speaking before he turned around.

"What do you want to know Merlin?"

"I need to know what happened out there in the forest. I need to know why you have wings on your back. I need to know the truth." As he spoke, Merlin turned around and faced her. His anger was coming off of him in waves. Alyssa couldn't tell him the whole truth, not when it meant that she could destroy the future he and Arthur would build. What was she going to do?

"I can't tell you Merlin," her eyes filled with tears. She looked down, unable to face him. Her heart was breaking and her magic was screaming at her. She stood but was unable to try going around him to the door. She went for the window at the other end of the room instead. "Merlin," she turned to face him with silent tears streaming down her face. He looked just as devastated as she felt. "I'm so sorry."

And with this whispered sentence she flew through the window, leaving him to his loneliness and heartbreak.

Alyssa returned to her room the next morning. She had cried herself dry through the long flight and she was determined to act like everything was normal today. She got dressed and went up to Gwen's chambers for a full day of work that she very much needed.

She was hoping against all the bad luck she seemed to carry around with her that she wouldn't see Merlin today. The awkward and pain that would occur upon seeing him was just too much for her to deal with right now.

She'd made it to Gwen's rooms without incident and the morning went by quickly and uneventful with no sightings of the young wizard. Lunch went by without he or Arthur showing themselves. She was starting to get worried when dinner approached and she hadn't heard the usual angry shouts of an annoyed Arthur at his clumsy manservant. Then, a few moments after Alyssa had found her way into Gaius's chambers, a searing pain had flashed through her body.

She cried out and would have fallen to the ground on her face had Gaius not been there to catch her. The pain was burning through her body and she was unable to control her cries. Gaius laid her down on the large chair in the corner of the room and started running around for something to get rid of her pain. All Alyssa could do was watch him and scream out at the pain. Something was wrong. She felt like she was being stabbed in her chest. Though the pain was racking her entire body, it was the sharpest in her chest. But no one had touched her. Where was this pain coming form?

"Gaius? Where is Merlin?"

"He, the knights and Arthur went to the Disir this morning."

He spoke as he stirred something in a cauldron. It reeked terribly, but Alyssa was too distracted by her pain to notice it. Gaius rushed through the potion and raced to Alyssa, pouring the liquid down her throat. The pain didn't recede, put her vision darkened and eventually the entire world went completely black. The last thing she heard was something about silver eyes and glowing crystal necklaces.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Crazy stuff is happening my readers!**

Merlin didn't know what to do. Mordred had been seriously injured during the trip to see the Disir. The wound was a severe one. Arthur had been rushing them all back to Camelot since it had occurred. His worry over his newest knight was strong, but Merlin could only look at this one way. Yes, Mordred was a friend and a fellow sorcerer, but he was also destined to be the death of Arthur. Merlin's job was to help magic users, but also to keep Arthur safe. What was he to do?

And then there was this whole thing with Alyssa. What could be so terrible that she couldn't tell him? He had been truthful with her about everything. How could she not return the favor?

He pondered all of this while they rode back. When they made it to the gates though, he wasn't able to think about much. He and two of the knights had to rush an unconscious Mordred to Gaius's rooms. But, the scene they found there was not what they had expected.

Gwen was there, next to the couch. She was holding the hand of someone. She was whispering quiet, calming words to whoever it was. They weren't responding very loudly though.

Merlin set Mordred down on the table for Gaius to check him out and he turned to the couch. From this angle, he could see the face of the person. He froze when he realized he was looking at an exhausted Alyssa. She turned her head toward him.

Her face was red and glistened with sweat, showing the exhaustion she obviously felt. Her eyes were red and it looked like she'd been crying. She forced a small smile onto her face when she saw him, but then she winced in pain. Merlin was across the room and grabbing for her hand before he knew what was going on.

"Alyssa, what happened?" She breathed in shakily and spoke in only a whisper.

"I don't know," she paused and breathed for a few moments before continuing. "Came down to talk to you last night," she paused again. "Sudden, severe pain in my chest. Like I was stabbed."

Merlin's mind was reeling. What was wrong with her? He turned to Gaius with a questioning look on his face. Gaius nodded at him signaling that they'd talk later.

"Alyssa," Gwen spoke up from the door. "I'll be back later alright?"

Alyssa nodded and Gwen left. Merlin looked around and noticed that everyone was gone from the room except the two of them, Mordred and Gaius. Merlin turned towards him, his questions already forming on his lips. But Gaius spoke before he could.

"Merlin, I do know what's wrong now that you and the knights have returned, but I cannot tell you unless Alyssa explains the whole situation first. I promised her I would say nothing."

Merlin turned to look at Alyssa. She was staring at him fiercely.

"I will tell you Merlin, but you must keep quiet until I am finished."

He nodded and promised he would keep quiet. She started talking and when she was finished, Merlin couldn't speak. He looked between her and Mordred and wondered how he hadn't seen it before. Then he looked back at her. There was a fear in her eyes. She was afraid of how he would react to all of this. To tell the truth he didn't know how he was reacting. He thought he might be in shock.

Alyssa was hurting too much to react to Merlin's silence. He was just sitting there at this point. All she could do right now was stare at her injured brother.

"Gaius," she spoke as loud as she could so he could hear her. "What's wrong with me? And what's wrong with Mordred?"

"Mordred was stabbed by a Disir-made dark magic weapon. The dark magic is flowing through his body right now. You are in a similar situation."

"What are you talking about Gaius?" Merlin spoke up, breaking the silent streak.

'Her connection to Mordred is causing her to feel the pain he is in and she is feeling it very strongly."

"Has my brother woken up yet? If the dark magic is weakening me so considerably, maybe it will have an effect on Morgana's spell."

"I don't know if he will wake up Alyssa. He hasn't woken since he was hit last night according to the knights."

Alyssa had an idea. It was crazy and mad and she didn't know if it would work the way she wanted, but she had to try it. The only problem was that she was going to need Merlin's help.

"Merlin, I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"This doesn't sound good at all."

"Merlin, I'm going to try to take on more of my brother's pain, so he will be able to wake. If he is able to get past the spell controlling his mind, then I need you to do the spell that will counter Morgana's. Can you do that for me?"

Merlin thought about it for a very long time. Alyssa started to get worried that he wouldn't do this for her, but eventually he nodded.

"Merlin, Gaius can show you the spell. All you have to do is get Mordred into the circle and get it closed. Once it's been closed he wont be able to back out, even if the spell takes control again."

Merlin looked at her strangely, as if he was contemplating something. He had the same look in his eyes that had been there the day they'd almost kissed out in the hallway. That time, Gaius had stopped them. This time, Alyssa wasn't so sure that he would.

"You're not allowed to take on too much of the poison. Okay?"

He spoke seriously and she knew what he was thinking. If she took on too much, she might not be able to wake back up afterwards. She nodded and he stared at her again, with that same look. She wanted him to kiss her. As wrong as it would be for them both in the end, she wanted him to kiss her. If he did there would be immense pain when she had to go back to 2012, but if he didn't, there would be more pain and even more 'what ifs?'

He leaned in close and she could feel his breath on her face. He smelled like earth. The scent she'd always loved. It was like she was sitting in a tree in the forest again and she closed her eyes as the scent washed over her. Then his lips were on hers and the spark of magic electrified their kiss. It was like being struck by lightening, but there was no pain here; just magic and love.

He pulled away before she did, but both of them were out of breath. They nodded to each other again. Her's was a silent promise of 'I'll be careful.' His was a 'You better be.' Alyssa closed her eyes and drew the darkness she could feel coming from her brother. She pulled away enough that he would wake up. It was slow work and the pain it was causing was excruciating. She could feel the dark magic grabbing at her very essence. It ripped and tore at her, but she kept going until, eventually, she succumbed to the darkness that beckoned to her with promises of rest and safety and the absence of any pain.

**So who's freaking out over the cliff hanger? What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Good things are happening!**

Mordred's head hurt massively. Something was seriously wrong. He remembered meeting a woman in the woods. She'd been wearing a hood and she appeared to be injured. He was going to help her? He couldn't remember the specifics very well, but he did remember one thing. He had seen his sister, but he hadn't been able to say anything about it. He had been trapped inside his own mind for quite some time. So, why was he suddenly free?

"Mordred. You need to wake up." Someone was shaking Mordred's arm. That sounded like Merlin.

"Mordred please. You need to wake up. Alyssa needs you to wake up."

"Alyssa," Mordred shot up from the table he was laying on. He spun his head around, ignoring Gaius and Merlin. His eyes landed on his sister. She was lying on a couch across the room, unconscious. She didn't look very good. "What's wrong with my sister, Merlin?"

"She's taking on the dark magic that was used to attack you. She's taken just enough into her body to weaken the spell that Morgana put on your mind. This is the only chance we have to break the spell. I need you to voluntarily get into the circle so we can break the spell completely."

Mordred was very confused but he trusted Merlin with his life. After all, Merlin was a good guy and he was a fellow sorcerer. There was no reason for him not to trust him. And if Morgana put a spell on him, then there was no way he was going to let it stick around to mess with his life any more.

"Merlin, just guide me to the circle and help me get up."

Though Mordred was still weak, Merlin was able to help him into the circle. Then he closed it behind him. Mordred looked around him. The circle was made of salt and magical stones. He recognized Moonstone, quartz and tiger's eye but stones weren't a very big part of his magical training and there were many that he couldn't put a name to.

Merlin began to chant the spell and as he did the stones around the circle began to glow. The candles in the room that were lit all were blown out by a sudden gust of wind. Magic flew around the room and Mordred could feel it in the air. His head began to throb and he could suddenly feel the spell Morgana had put on his mind. It felt like a giant bug. It was crawling through his mind, trying to escape the grasping tendrils of magic Merlin began to send its way. But the bug wasn't fast enough. Magic took hold of the struggling creature and, with a yowl of pain from Mordred, the bug was gone and the spell was broken.

Alyssa could feel the darkness that had been holding her captive begin to recede slowly but surely. It was like water returning to sea after a wave forced it onto the beach. Eventually, she could open her eyes and when she did she met the deep blue eyes of Merlin. Her magic pushed away the rest of the darkness and it felt as if someone far away dragged it from her quickly.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly as she scanned the room for Mordred. He wasn't lying down on the table like he had been when she absorbed the dark magic from him. He was standing and awake and staring at her with tears in his eyes. There was a recognition that hadn't been there before, causing her own eyes to tear up and they overflowed.

Merlin stood up and got out of the way as Alyssa jumped up and ran into the open arms of her twin brother. Both were crying openly now and Alyssa felt the relief of him being able to recognize her. She pulled away to speak.

"Mordred. What happened? The dark magic that was hurting us; it's gone. How?"

"I don't know. I felt it get dragged away from us though. It's strange, but I'm just glad we're both awake and not spelled now."

Alyssa hugged him tightly again. Her heart was soaring with relief and she felt as if her entire world was brighter. She looked over Mordred's shoulder to Merlin's watching eyes and mouthed a thank you. He nodded in return and Alyssa's thoughts turned to the kiss they had shared before dark magic had swallowed her whole.

What would come from that? There was sure to be heartbreak in the end, but what about in between? Did he realize how strongly she felt for him? Did he feel the same way in return? Alyssa pulled away from her brother again.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been out for about a day."

Merlin broke his silence and walked towards her.

"I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

There was a raw sound to his voice. He stopped walking when he was standing directly in front of her. She could now see that his eyes were tinted red, as if he had been crying. Mordred backed up a bit with a strange look on his face as Merlin reached for Alyssa. Alyssa reached for him at the same time and they ended up holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Mordred merely stared, but they were far past noticing. Alyssa was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. The familiar scent of her home woods filled her senses as they closed the distance between them and their lips met in the middle.

Alyssa felt all the passion and magic they had been holding back release all at once. They were not two strands of magic anymore. They were one twining strand of silver and gold magic. Alyssa felt her eyes change from gold to silver as her magic was released out from her body at the same time that Merlin's was. It was amazingly thrilling and neither of them wanted to let go, but Mordred coughed, loudly, a few times and they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

They stood there, smiling like idiots, until Mordred coughed again. Alyssa turned to him, her earlier questions had been most obviously answered with that one kiss. She laughed when she caught sight of his expression. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were widened in surprise and shock. He was staring from Merlin to her, and when he looked to Merlin, there was a barely suppressed rage in his eyes.

Alyssa reached up and patted him on the back, hard, knocking him out of his shock. He shook his head and stared at his sister openly.

"Really? Merlin?"

"Yes, really."

She answered with a laugh and felt rather than heard Merlin come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she reveled in the warmth before turning to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"We should probably go tell Arthur that his knight is awake and alright,"

Alyssa said.

"And we should probably tell Gwen that you're feeling much better as well," Merlin answered her with a goofy grin on his face.

Alyssa took Merlin's offered hand in her own and grabbed the hand of her brother before turning to the door and walking out with them both in tow. She was so happy. Nothing could ever ruin this feeling. Her smile was wide and her happiness was uncontrollable. She felt like magic.

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!**


End file.
